The Red Hero
by Heishi-Ty
Summary: Kirikami. #Au. "¿Y quién eres tú, eh?" Añadí. Obviamente yo era el más conversador ahí. Ya que el contrario parecía shockeado. Me miraba como si yo fuera una deidad o algo así. "¡Viejo, apareces en mi habitación como si fueras uno de esos tipos raros que siguen a sus crush, sin darme explicaciones rompes mi computadora, a lo mejor por celos, yo que sé, y...y...!" Soy tu Novio.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kohei** **Horikoshi.**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

**P.O.V.**

**Kaminari.**

Hey. Te contaré algo. Quizá no es la historia más interesante del mundo; pero, es sobre mí. O mejor dicho escribiré. Estoy cansado de estar acostado viendo el techo blanco de esta habitación viejo; sin embargo, seguro falta un rato para que me den el alta del hospital.

Esto comienza así...Más o menos.

Yo solía ser un chico atractivo y popular, todas las chicas andaban tras de mí. Ya sabes, alguien cool y genial que no te encuentras todos los días y Kyoka Jirō, seguro negaría esto rodando sus ojos y diciendo que soy un idiota. Bah, ¡NO LA ESCUCHEN! Ella solo me tenía envidia. Porque era mi mejor amiga y solia fumar cigarrillos en los baños de la escuela. Jirō creía que yo no me daba cuenta, pero por supuesto que lo hacía. Les hablaré un poco de Jirō. Verán.

Al principio pensé que ella y yo teníamos una conexión, ya saben. Esa tensión sexual que no sientes con cualquiera, porque yo bromeaba con ella y ella me golpeaba; y si eso no era señal de cortejo, yo no sé qué era. Le pedí su número telefónico al finalizar el primer día y ella resistente me lo dio, yo le marqué esa misma noche. Jaja. Lo sé, lo sé, deben estar pensando, que soy muy atrevido; empero, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. ¡Soy el más guapo de la clase! Quiero decir hay un tipo atractivo, pero tiene la mitad de la cara quemada. Pobre. No tiene nada que competir conmigo, si somos honestos. Como decía... Llamé a Jirō y no parecía muy contenta de que lo hiciera. _"¡¿Para qué me das tu número entonces, idiota?!" _Le grité. Mala jugada mía. Discutimos y debió colgarme en tiempo récord. Me perdonó rápido, no sin antes darme una buena patada en los testículos. Lo admito. Me lo gané.

Jirō Kyoka no es una chica muy atractiva, tiene el cabello corto y es demasiado delgada, su inseguridad por sus pechos, la suele camuflajear con el mal humor que se carga. ¡Aunque no te dejes llevar por la apariencia! Ella es un chica dulce a pesar de que parece querer patearte el trasero. Su estilo suele ser de una chica gótica o algo así. Cuando la descubrí fumando la primera vez mi cara fue todo un poema, le lancé un discurso acerca de cómo podía morir de cáncer y ella lo ignoró. Me la pasé haciendo pucheros y me retó a fumar con ella. Accedí para que viera que no soy un cobarde.

Luego de toser como imbécil millones de veces y no lograr mi cometido, pero sí que ella riera de la forma más hermosa me fui a besarla como estúpido. Ahí me enteré que era lesbiana y estaba enamorada de una chica que conoció en internet. Vivía en uno de los barrios más ricos y lujosos de Japón. Su nombre era Yaoyorozu Momo. Oh. No supe qué decir. La chica parecía una modelo de revista, y mi mejor amiga era todo lo contrario. Su aspecto en ese momento con esas ojeras y el olor a cigarrillo impregnado en su ropa, parecía alguien que le amenazaria en un callejón por un poco de plata.

La felicité por tener un buen gusto cuando se me pasó la envidia. No duró mucho. No suelo ser alguien mezquino, ni desearle el mal a mis amigos, al contrario. Pero, si hubo un comentario estúpido que debí haber soltado el cual no recuerdo que me hizo ganar una bofetada. Debió ser algo sobre los pechos de ambas.

Al pasar los días. Entre a internet y me llegó un correo que podría llegar a considerarse como spam. Tenía un montón de frases sin sentido y un link al final que me llevó a un vídeo. Uno de los vídeos más aburridos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Era imposible dejar comentarios. Lo cerré. Y me llegó otro vídeo del mismo usuario. ¿Lo qué contenía ese vídeo? Solo eran tormentas eléctricas.

**Por favor, mirarse cada noche, antes de dormir.**

Citaba el texto.

_"Ni de joda, hombre. Prefiero ver pornografía"_ pensé para mis adentros riéndome.

Pero, debo admitir que me sentí...Inquieto. Tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo. Mi diestra puesta sobre el ratón tembló y tuve que sostenerla con la otra mano.

Fui al baño y me eché agua en el rostro para volver al escritorio.

Al estar navegando de nuevo en mi ordenador vi una noticia que llamó mi atención. Una chica había desaparecido. Ochako Uraraka, un momento, conocía a esa chica. ¡La conocía antes! Por supuesto tenía buenas tetas y una linda cara. Alguna vez intenté pedirle una cita. Fue en mi antigua escuela, antes de mudarme; sin embargo, jamás salí con ella. No acabé de leer la noticia, solo el encabezado donde dejaba su información, pues mi escritorio comenzó a temblar. ¡¿Un terremoto?! Alterado me levanté de la silla y apenas giré hacia atrás vi que muchas cosas a mi alrededor empezaban a volar por todos lados, por lo menos los papeles y objetos pequeños; y yo alcancé a cubrirme el rostro. Bajo mis pies el suelo no temblaba, hombre. Pero, te juro que yo seguía sintiendo que lo hacía. Por lo menos mis rodillas no dejaban de hacerlo. Salí disparado hacia atrás contra el escritorio y un chico junto conmigo.

Tenía la cara agachada, su cabello de picos en colores rojizos picaban mi rostro, causandome un poco de cosquillas. Noté su brazo deformado. El brazo que justo golpeaba mi computadora destrozandola en mil pedazos. Solté un grito, agradeciendo que en mi casa hubieran salido a comprar víveres hacía una hora; y el supermercado a dónde solíamos ir quedaba a una hora exactamente.

"¿QUÉ HACES, HERMANO? ¡NO!" ¿Notan el hecho de qué me preocupe más por perder mi computador qué porque un extraño hubiera aparecido de pronto en medio de mi habitación? Lo siento, tengo prioridades. "¡MI MAMÁ ME VA A MATAR, IDIOTA!" Reclamé gesticulando frenéticamente.

El aroma de ese chico, o mejor dicho, la colonia que tenía me hizo sonrojar. Era algo que mi nariz agradecería olfatear todo el día. A diferencia de cuando Jirō me echaba el humo de sus cigarrillos en la cara.

Yo no era tan materialista; pero necesitaba ese computador.

Cuando levantó su rostro lo vi analizando sus duras facciones. A pesar de ser un chico de aparentemente unos años más que yo, lucía lleno de vida. Tenía una cicatriz en su ceja que seguramente debió haberse ganado en una pelea. No era atractivo. Por lo menos lo que dictan los estándares de belleza actualmente. Yo sabía reconocer el atractivo en otro chico. Y éste tenía la cara más de hombre. No existía nada afeminado en él. Cuando abrió la boca me llevé la sorpresa de que tenía los dientes afilados, como de un tiburón y eso le hizo bajar puntos en la calificación que yo le estaba dando en mi cabeza como buen juez sobre rostros masculinos. Ni siquiera con esa protección oscura como de metal, puesta en su cabeza le volvía interesante.

"¡HEY, DIME QUÉ LLEGUÉ A TIEMPO Y NO VISTE EL VIDEO!" Gritó el pelirrojo alterado. Tenía una mirada como si hubiera visto una película de horror segundos antes.

Me tomó de la cintura, presionando contra su aparente fuerte cuerpo. Casi olvidó decir que estaba medio desnudo, bueno, por lo menos de la parte superior. Porque vestía una ropa tan ridícula. Que yo no entendía qué estaba pasando y de dónde salió ese loco.

"¿HUH? P-PERO. EN PRIMER LUGAR..." Presioné mi dedo índice de mi diestra contra su cara. "¡¿POR QUÉ NO HABRÍA DE VERLO, AH?! Alguien lo mandó y estaba en mi correo. Además no era un virus. No soy un imbécil, yo tengo el mejor antivirus actualizado de esta ciudad". Me jacté con arrogancia.

Maldijó.

Era gracioso que aún me mantenía entre sus brazos y yo no me quejara; no obstante, él estaba como si no pudiera creer que viera al mismísimo Kaminari Denki. Tal vez era un acosador o algo, intentando impresionarme con uno de esos trucos de internet al aparecer en medio de mi habitación. Ya les digo. Soy un genio. Debía ser la parte en que podía acostumbrarme a estar cerca de esos músculos. Nah, era el perfume. No me van los hombres. O por lo menos esos ojos rojizos y la mata de cabello que sobresalía en ese peinado más escandaloso que el mío, buscando verse cool, no era mi tipo.

"¿Y quién eres tú, eh?" Añadí. Obviamente yo era el más conversador ahí. Ya que el contrario parecía shockeado. Me miraba como si yo fuera una deidad o algo así. "¡Viejo, apareces en mi habitación como si fueras uno de esos tipos raros que siguen a sus crush sin darme explicaciones rompes mi computadora, a lo mejor por celos, yo que sé, y...y...!"

Me interrumpió.

"Denki, soy Eijiro Kirishima...Y soy tu novio"

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió en ese instante. Era mi madre "Hijo, traje carne y..."

Un silencio por parte de ambos y mi cara de pánico era digna de merecer un premió. Mi mamá, acababa de encontrarme siendo abrazado por otro chico con mi habitación toda desordenada. Eso sólo podía ser explicado de cierta forma. ¡Era como sumar uno más uno! Ella cerró la puerta de inmediato, porque inclusive ahora caía en la cuenta que mi cama estaba destendida, había ropa por todos lados y sólo podía significar que yo tuve sexo salvaje con ese desconocido.

Trague saliva apenas vi la puerta cerrarse y mis deducciones en la cabeza, al girarme hacía Kirishima, lo empujé con fuerza "Anda a ser gay a otra parte"

"Lo siento, Denki. No quería qué tu mamá nos viera en esa situación poco varonil" Rió apenado llevándose una mano tras la nuca y luego pareció recordar algo. "Oh, no. Cuando destroce tu computadora el aparato que me dió Hatsune San se dañó"

El joven traía un dispositivo extraño en su brazo, o por lo menos, lo que quedaba de él. Alce una ceja y luego llevé una mano a mi mentón sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba. El iba conseguir que yo estirará mi cabello como loco. "¡AGH, NO ENTIENDO NADA" "¿QUÉ TIENE EL VÍDEO Y TU APARICIÓN, Y SOBRETODO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS DICES QUÉ ERES MI NOVIO? ¡YO PEDÍ ESPECÍFICAMENTE UNA NOVIA EL AÑO PASADO EN EL TEMPLO, NO UN NOVIO!" Miré hacia el cielo. No es que me gustará hacer todo dramáticamente; pero. ¡¿Y POR QUÉ ASÍ?! ¡¿QUÉ HICE DE MAL EN OTRA VIDA?! Angustiado caminé por la habitación llevando las manos a mi rostro. ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENE LOS DIENTES DERECHOS !

Nunca lo noté hasta que lo ví. "Siento que mi forma de héroe no sea tan estética como la de los demás; sin embargo. Vine a ponerte a salvo, Kaminari" Suspirando hondo continúo. "Soy un héroe. Mi nombre es RED RIOT"

* * *

La enfermera entró a mi habitación y pregunté inevitablemente con una sonrisa cansada si ya podía retirarme. Respondió simplemente que no estaba autorizada para darme esa información. El líquido que inyectó por aquella jeringa del cual desconocía, hizo que cayera rápidamente dormido de nuevo. Ugh. Quizá no sería hoy mi día en el que podría estar fuera. ¿Cuanto más se necesita para curarte de...

* * *

**Kaminari Denki dejó caer la pluma junto con su pequeña libreta en la que escribía de su mano. Unos pasitos de cierta chica con una enfermedad terminal llegaron a su habitación y levantó la libretita. Agarró unas hojas limpias y comenzó a hacer un dibujo. La pequeña solía escapar de su habitación y andar por el enorme hospital sin que se dieran cuenta al ser tan menudita** **y escurridiza. Escuchó unas voces de ciertos adultos y se metió bajo la camilla del chico con el mechón en forma de rayo**.

* * *

**_Nota final. Esto es un fanfic de la pareja KiriKami. No triángulos amorosos. No infidelidades._**


	2. Chapter 2

Alguien rayo en mi libreta e hizo unos dibujos que parecen de niñita de preescolar. ¡Alguien dígale a las enfermeras que no tienen talento!

Hoy luego de tres días volví a retomar mis ganas de escribir. Me siento un poco mejor. ¿Fueron tres días? Uhm, yo creo que sí, hombre, bah, da igual. Solo estoy menos mareado y no tan confundido como los anteriores. No he tenido sueño y no tengo visitas. Me pregunto si mi familia se ha olvidado de mí. ¿Notan la melancolía y tristeza entre estas líneas? Me odio por dar pena. No quiero dar lastima...

Eijiro Kirishima tú tampoco estás aquí...

Vuelvo a recordar el momento que te apareciste frente a mis ojos.

* * *

"Espero que no hayan robado el despertar de tu Kosei"

Te ví como si hablaras un idioma extraterrestre. Entre fascinado y perturbado. A este tipo su mamá se le cayó de la cuna de chiquito, seguramente.

"El despertar de mi que?" pregunté ladeando mi cabeza y enarcando una ceja. Palabras tan extrañas no podía comprender. No estaban en mi vocabulario y eso que yo solía investigar de vez en cuando alguna que otra palabra poco conocida. Yo, Kaminari Denki era un gran orador y solía hablar con gran elocuencia. No solo un simple bobo como me juzgaba la mayoría de mis tontos compañeros. Podía convencerte de venderte hasta una piedra si fuera un comerciante y muriera de hambre en ese preciso instante; y tú saldrías con un costal de piedras creyendo que fue la mejor inversión de tu vida.

**_Kosei_**

Lo que fuese. Probablemente no se comía.

Caminabas alterado, de aquí para allá, con tu mano puesta en tu mentón y de vuelta ese puchero que me recordaba al de un infante. Fue la primera vez que me pareció adorable y me hizo ruborizar; pero me lo guarde para mi mismo. Dejé escapar un suspiró, Ese silencio comenzaba a fastidiarme por lo que tomé mi celular para ver que me perdía entre las redes sociales. Todos éramos adictos al celular. No podíamos despegar mucho los ojos de esa mierda, y ahí estaba yo, tambíen. Alimentando esa adicción. Pensé en tomarme una selfie, para que el mundo no sintiera tanto el suplicio que era no admirar mi atractivo rostro, hasta que el invasor me pidió el móvil.

"Kaminari, ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono un momento?"

Extendiendo su mano hacía mí, con su rostro muy serio. Dubitativo en entregárselo porque temí que lo destruyera como lo hizo, lo retuve unos segundos mirando con fijeza sus ojos rojos. Esos ojos rojos que podían compararse a los de un demonio. ¿Kirishima Eijiro eres un demonio? me fue inevitable preguntar al momento que mis latidos iban acelerando No tengo miedo; pero este tipo es fuerte, y podría dejarme un par de huesos rotos siendo optimistas.

Le entregue mi móvil a regañadientes y simplemente lo apago para devolvermelo.

"No vuelvas a encenderlo, pueden mandarlo de nuevo, llamarte o no sé, hombre"

Vaya, eso no me lo espere. Boquiabierto, lo ví dirigirse a la ventana y echar un vistazo hacia afuera, para cerrarla de inmediato, siguiéndolo con la mirada, entro a mi baño e hizo lo mismo con la ventanilla de este.

"Estas como paranoico, ¿No?" Mustié.

Lo juro. Ese fortachón me va sacar de mis casillas. ¿Era necesario todo eso? Me sentí metido en una especie de película de acción.

"Kaminari esto es en serio, amo...Viejo!"

"¿Eh? Espera un segundo, ¿IBAS A LLAMARME, AMOR?"

"¡N-NO! YO SOLO..."

"¡SÍ, CLARAMENTE ESCUCHE QUE ESTABAS A PUNTO DE DECIRLO, A-M-O-R. AMOR!"

"¡NO, IDIOTA!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

"¡NO!"

"¡AMOR!"

"¡¿QUE?!"

...

"¿Lo ves, caíste? ibas a llamarme amor"

"Agh, Denki..."

Yo era bueno para sacar de las casillas a las personas, como cuando solía hacerlo con mi ex mejor amigo, Bakugo Katsuki. El chico más rudo de todo el instituto. Ese chico que solía meterse en problemas, hasta que lo expulsaron. Lo último que supe de él fue que subieron un video a internet de un chico de cabello verde y pecas, que era víctima de bullyng; y según Bakugo estaba detrás de todo esto. No lo sé. A mi jamás me humilló públicamente, solía golpearme o pasar de mí olímpicamente cuando le jodía la existencia como cualquier otro amigo, nada fuera de lo común. Pero, no debería hablar de Bakugo. Bakugo y su mal carácter, y su afición por la comida picante, y como le hicimos probar habanero en un jugo revuelto de mango a lo que él no se inmutó. Ese hombre es un crack.

Si Kirishima no estuviera en mi habitación estaría escuchando música a todo volumen y con el estómago lleno. El fugaz pensamiento de que música le gustaba al pelirrojo cruzó por mi cabeza. Seguro teníamos gustos totalmente distintos. Era obvio con solo mirarle. No lo imagino escuchando y bailando al ritmo de la última canción que saco mi grupo favorito de k-pop.

"El despertar de tu Kosei"

Retomó el tema "Ahora no lo entiendes, pero lo hacen por medio de esos vídeos. Te ponen a verlos cada noche, no sabemos cuánto tiempo les lleva con exactitud"

Ok, ¿Recuerdas que yo dije este tipo es muy feo y todo eso? mientras hablaba, podía ver que me resultaba un poquito, tal vez...Pongamoslo en belleza rara. Pero, esto será un secreto que no me gustaría mencionar mucho.

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

"¿Huh? ¡si, si, claro, continua!"

"Como te decía. Mi amiga, Mei Hatsune, quien construyó el dispositivo que traía en la mano, fue la primera en averiguar todo eso. Ella al final dijó que estaba segura que dependía del poder de cada persona. La resistencia que les toma es incierta. Algunos con solo verlo una vez, su Kosei desaparece, y en otros puede llevarles varias noches antes de dormir. Siempre tiene que ser antes de dormir, porque es como un relajante. La persona le observa y entra en un estado parecido al catatónico. Solo unos segundos, entonces cree que es beneficioso y al mismo tiempo, vivida la experiencia su cuerpo la sintió adictiva como una droga, por lo que el siguiente día vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Así que ellos van robando tu poder sin que te des cuenta, Denki.

"¿Una droga visual?"

"Más o menos. Por eso rompí tu computadora, creemos que te están monitoreando todo el tiempo, lo siento"

"Espera...Como saben, ustedes, tu amiga y tú ¿Cómo saben que funciona así? ¿A quién vieron qué le pasó?

Kirishima bajó la mirada y esquivo mi pregunta. Parecía indispuesto a responder mi pregunta. Fruncí el ceño molesto. ¿Para qué me daba explicaciones entonces? Bufé, rodando los ojos. Olvidenlo, ya no se me hacía tan guapo.

Si Mina estuviera aquí le habría metido un puntapié en medio de la entrepierna y lo haría hablar. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Continuó hablando y me trajo de nuevo distrayendo mis pensamientos.

"Respondeme algo, ¿Hubo una especie de revisión médica en tu escuela de forma inesperada?"

UFF, Y si que la hubo. Fue precisamente Mina de quien les hablaba la que se dió cuenta primero y me lo dijó podía escuchar su voz diciéndome que la ayudara a escapar por la ventana de los baños de chicos.

Mina Ashido era una chica que siempre solía ser la porrista más cotizada de toda nuestra escuela; y ella y yo acabamos siendo amigos porque Hanta Sero era su novio, y no entiendo como el universo hizo que Hanta Sero, un perdedor que tenía la cara menos interesante del mundo y unos dientes enormes saliera con una chica de cabello rosado precioso, que me recordaba al algodón de azúcar y unos pechos perfectos como Mina Ashido. Tal vez a Mina Ashido le gustaban los tipos que no solían bañarse todos los días y portaban camisetas de los Arctic Monkeys como Hanta Sero, no lo sé, hombre. Sero era mi amigo y era divertido. Usaba ID falsas y era el payaso de la clase. Pero, no te mentiré. Si fuera chica, jamás le hubiera dado ni la hora. El problema es que, un buen día yo pensé que sería divertido perforar los condones de la billetera de Sero con una aguja, mientras lo esperaba comprar botellas de cerveza dentro del auto de su padre, escuchando Hip Hop a todo volumen. Y el panorama cambia, y Mina Ashido llora en el baño desconsolada porque ella sabe que estaba embarazada; y quiere huir de los exámenes médicos. Yo no podía dejar de sentir que tenía la culpa por haber hecho semejante tontería.

"Eh, si la semana pasada; pero ¿Qué diablos es el Kosei o esa mierda que dices?"

El pelirrojo debió pensar que yo era estúpido o algo lo que acabo ofendiendome. infle mis mejillas. ¡Qué le dieran! Conocía bien cuando la gente me trataba así, porque despegó sus labios para hablar y enseguida los cerro. Sin embargo se alejó un poco y chocó sus puños, viendo sus brazos deformarse, me explico que era su Kosei. Eso era lo que significaba. Es decir, básicamente, ¿Este tipo me lo explicaba con manzanas?, no me ofendí porque era genial, ahora qué le ponía atención y lo halague.

"HEY, KIRISHIMA, ESO ES REALMENTE SORPRENDENTE. YA ENTIENDO. ¡ES GENIAL! LO QUE ME QUIERES DECIR ES QUE UN KOSEI TE DA LA HABILIDAD DE SER COMO UN SUPERHÉROE O ALGO ASI, AL MANIFESTARLO. Por eso la urgencia de esas personas en impedir que lo tengamos"

"¡SI, DENKI, ESO ES. LO ENTENDISTE BIEN. NECESITABA MOSTRARTE, PERO, NO ME TOQUES, O TEN CUIDADO. PUEDO LASTIMARTE!"

Gritó evitando que yo le pusiese un dedo encima. Vaya tipo delicado, aunque se veía muy feo así tenía que admitirlo, sus dedos eran muy raros y...Fue imposible no imaginarme con esa forma.

"¿Estaré igual de deforme? porque si es así. Gracias; pero, no gracias"

Parece que lo herí con mis palabras y me sentí culpable. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera se me ocurría una broma al respecto. ¿Tanto le afectaba su aspecto físico o era algo más...?

"Je. Todos poseemos un Kosei diferente, no te vas a ver así"

"Oye ¿De casualidad estos tipos de los videos tienen relación con la nota que leí?

"¿Nota? ¿Que nota?"

"Una chica que iba en mi anterior escuela desapareció misteriosamente"

Sujetó mis hombros y me sacudió. "¿Decidieron secuestrar también a los estudiantes?"

No entendía nada; pero al igual que en clases, cuando dibujaba a mis maestros en lugar de poner atención solo asentí y le seguí la corriente. Vi cómo trago saliva con pesadez. Su rostro lucía muy pálido. Yo sonreí despreocupado. ¿Qué no se suponía que debía haber más personas con Kosei? ¿Por qué tanto drama?

"Kaminari, ¡¿Hace cuanto tiempo viste esa noticia?!"

Mi vista fue directamente hacia mi escritorio, donde alguna vez solía pasarla sentado haciendo tareas o simplemente una paja.

"Minutos antes de que un idiota pelirrojo invasor de habitaciones me arruinara el computador" Respondí

Perdón, seguía resentido. ¡¿QUIEN IBA PAGAR ESO?!

Acabo por soltarme. "No tengo dinero, pero..."

No pudo acabar la frase; el estómago de Eijiro gruñó y se sonrojo debido a ello, haciendo que se volviera incómodo el asunto. La respuesta que el mayor necesitaba decirle nunca llegó. pues sus labios se cerraron impidiendo una respuesta a lo que noté, cualquiera que fuera; pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que no diría que me la iba reembolsar. Ese chico olía a pobreza. ¡Maldición, si su traje estaba roto!

"Lo siento, yo..."

Lleve un dedo a su boca y si su rostro antes ya estaba rojo, se puso peor que antes, al sellar sus labios de esta forma. Me gustaba ser coqueto, y él proclamaba que ambos éramos pareja. No me gustaban los chicos; más la forma en que Eijiro me veía, como si yo fuera lo más hermoso del universo, me hacía sentir especial.

Quería decirle algo, algo que pudiera ponerlo con la carne de gallina y mi estómago traicionero gruño tan fuerte que Eijiro soltó una carcajada justo en mi cara. No pude contenerme acompañarlo y estallar en risas con él. Ambos moriamos de hambre.

"Esta bien, Kirishima. Yo también no soporto más. No soy tan malo. Subire algo aquí para los dos y que veas que no soy tan malo. Que aparte de atractivo te traeré comida. Solo espera"

Le guiñé un ojo y lo hice sentarse en la cama para yo bajar a la cocina.

Estando en la cocina, decidí preparar unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y mermelada. La carne que mi madre preparó ya no quedaba nada. Mi familia terminó con todo. Era increíble cómo podían olvidarse que faltaba yo de comer, ah, si. Me encontraron con Kirishima. Dejando el cuchillo a un lado de la mesa observé mi mamá o unos breves instantes como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. _Kosei_ ¿Cuál será el mío? Y lo más importante...El hilo de mis pensamientos se pierde al ver que las luces de la cocina comienzan a titilar _malditas__ fallas_. Maldigo. Vuelvo a subir a mi habitación para no causar alboroto y lo hago con sigilo. Lo que menos quiero es despertar a mi familia y que me hagan preguntas.

Las luces del pasillo se apagan y chocó contra algo. Mierda.

Entró a mi habitación y no veo a Kirishima en esta. ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

* * *

**Kaminari sacude su mano cansado de escribir. Deja la libreta y su pluma sobre la camilla; entra al baño de su habitación. Alguien ha dejado las cortinas abiertas. Al salir del baño y girar la cabeza hacía la ventana una persona de cabello rojo le llama la atención. La conoce. Le resulta familiar. ¿Qué hace ahí? El corazón le da un vuelco e intenta abrir la ventana; pero está sellada.**

**"¡KIRISHIMA. KIRISHIMA!"**

**Denki quiere salir de su habitación y un enfermero entra junto a un médico.**

**"Sr. Kaminari es hora de su medicamento"**

**"Espere, Necesito hablar con Kirishima, está ahí afuera, en la silla de ruedas, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?"**

**El médico y el enfermero se miran a los ojos. Las lámparas de la habitación parpadean más y más; y Kaminari busca escapar inútilmente; puesto que los recién llegados son enormes. Y él se siente tan pequeño con su ropa de paciente, sin traer siquiera calzado alguno.**

_Mierda, piensa. En cuanto algo golpea su espalda.._

_Él sabe que no es una aguja. Se siente como una fuerza inexplicable recorriendo entera su columna vertebral; imposible de detenerla. Lanza un alarido de dolor cayendo de bruces. La lámpara parpadea más y más; lo que provoca que su vista nublada vaya empeorando la situación. Vuelve a echar un vistazo hacía fuera. Kirishima ya no está ahí. Pronto, el hospital se hunde en completa oscuridad. Denki súplica en silencio. Siente que está muriendo..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dabi** **alargó su pie contra el último cuerpo de los humanos a quienes llamaron -**_**normales-**_ **en ese hospital. Lo pisó con tanta fuerza, como si fuese aplastar una simple cucaracha, aunque no pudiese acabar con el de la misma forma sin usar su kosei. Era más fácil quemarlos que usar la fuerza bruta. Una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzó por su rostro. Los rayos del amanecer comenzaban a colarse por la ventana, y el suministro de energía eléctrica volvió a la normalidad no muchos segundos después que Kaminari** **la usara como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Shigaraki** **Tomura** **apareció en uno de los pasillos y varios miembros de la liga de villanos se volvieron hacia él, viniendo junto a un pelirrojo con el cabello en picos.**

**"¿Los mataron a todos?" preguntó el recién llegado de cabello celeste, con un traje de médico. Empezó a rascarse la piel, justo detrás de su nuca y vió con algo de asco el suelo. Dabi** **abrió la boca para contestar con obvio sarcasmo y Shigaraki** **lo mandó callar. "Kurogiri" ordenando que fuera éste quien contestara.**

**"Si, señor" "Ahora, estamos a cargo y como era de esperarse, tenemos a todos. Pero no hay rastros de él, debe tenerlo en otro lado. En un sitio distinto. En cuanto a la niña...**

**"El muy idiota de Chisaki** **no se la llevó..." Lo interrumpió Dabi** **hablando hasta ponerse frente al otro tan cerca que cualquiera diría que estaban a punto de besarse; y susurró con voz demandante y ronca. "...Podemos,matarla"**

**"¡¿Y quitarle la diversión a esto...?! El pelirrojo quien se mantuvo al margen todo este tiempo dió un paso al frente, habló, viéndolos como si acabara de ser invitado a una fiesta. Hojeaba** **el cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos y acababa de robar de la habitación. "Aún no lo tenemos a él. Si es que todavía vive. Shigaraki** **lo quiere, todos lo queremos. Deja a la niña, es el punto débil de Chisaki"**

**"No te metas, mocosa"**

**"Hey! ten más respeto, que yo acabo de llevar a cabo el plan de Shigaraki. Pero, tú ya no, nos sirves. Tendremos a un nuevo villano pronto" Se abrió paso entre ambos apartandoles, sin importar que fuese una de sus subordinados, su tono de voz era infantil y arrogante.**

**"¿Uno? Tendremos un ejército. Este hospital está lleno. Le lavaremos** **el cerebro a todos esos estupidos"**

**"¿Lo hicieron?" El pelinegro vio con algo de aburrimiento a su líder como usando su Kosei** **deshacía los cuerpos tirados en el suelo utilizando sus dedos. Dabi** **entrecerró la mirada. Él no quería contar con la suerte que llevaban esos hijos de puta; sin embargo, aquel estaba solamente limpiando la basura de la forma más práctica del mundo. Envidió** **por segundos tener su poder.**

**"Funcionó con el primero. Tal y como se predijo" Toga contestó aplaudiendo por ser parte de ese plan.**

**"Mis planes nunca fallan. Por eso estás vivo" De nuevo intervino Tomura.**

**Korugiri** **vió como Toga no se inmutaba** **al quedarse desnuda frente a los hombres que estaban ahí; ella deambulaba como si fuera una pequeña niña o un hada en un bosque, y no como si avanzará en un aburrido y frío hospital, con pacientes obligados a dormir cada cierto tiempo. Caminaba sin problemas leyendo sonrojada y chillaba de emoción sin despegar los ojos de la hoja. Sin duda estaba inmersa en la lectura. Quiso preguntar qué era eso; pero ella pareció advertir tal duda en cuanto le miró.**

**"¡Ah. Estoy enamorada!" anuncio dando saltos.**

**"Tendremos que comenzar a inspeccionar a los pacientes nosotros ahora que somos menos; y pondremos a High-End** **de guardia junto con Muscular afuera del edificio. Los demás estarán dentro" La comezón de Tomura** **parecía menguar y vió de reojo a Dabi** **quien lucía sin expresión alguna.**

**Ambos estaban hablando con miradas, ambos comprendían que Overhaul** **estaba solo y a esas alturas, ya estaba enterado que sus títeres humanos fracasaron. Aún no ganaban esa guerra; empero, tenían a la niña, y un plan. Un gran plan para recuperar a ese mal nacido que seguro Overhaul** **ocultaba. Y ambos esperaban** **que no fuera una amenaza todavía y Tomura** **con descaro se** **podía dar el lujo de recordar a Dabi** **retorciéndose** **bajo sus dedos unas noches antes. Y Podía rememorar su agitación antes de un orgasmo con solo ver como sus iris se dilataban** **entre esos ojos turquesa. Y ambos podían saber que lo que él otro estaba pensando **_**sexo**_ **y **_**ahoranoeselmomento**_ **y **_**tupuedesconsumirmicuerpocontusllamas**_**, oh, pero el **_**mundoesunamierdayestoessolosexo**_**.**

**Kurogiri** **quién tenía el acceso de una de las habitaciones más resguardadas, introdujo una tarjeta y todos entraron al sitio en donde se encontraba Twice** **y un chico con el. El espacio a diferencia de las otras salas de pacientes, no era reducido; esta era sumamente amplia, con la diferencia que carecía de algún mueble a excepción de dónde estaba a quién cuidaba. Twice** **estuvo haciendo guardia en el suelo acostado cuidando al supuesto héroe, porque él no lo consideraba así; y solo tuvo la decencia de levantarse por ser juzgado desdeñosamente. El chico pelirrojo estaba inmovilizado de pies a cabeza en una máquina especialmente creada para él. Overhaul** **ya lo tenía de aquella forma desde antes para que no lograra escapar, conocía bien su gran fuerza. Los músculos que alguna vez tuvo se habían ido por completo. Su aspecto escuálido y la piel llena de moratones en donde seguramente agujas fueron introducidas en su cuerpo una y otra vez, por distintas zonas aún eran visibles.**

**"Mírenlo, parece muerto" gruñó alguien.**

**"¡Toga, hasta que llegas, pensé que saldría en cualquier momento como zombie y...!"**

**"¡Silencio, Twice! Estaba en la parte más emocionante de...Oh, ¿No hay más cosas escritas?" Lo reprendió Toga por quedar intrigada ante un romance fallido, y frustrando cualquier plan que tuviese el otro por abrazarla.**

**"¡A callar todos!" Exigió el líder del grupo ante los cuchicheos del grupo encontrándose con la mirada rojiza de Kirishima, y Tomura** **añadió hacia él con sarcasmo.** **"El Grandioso Red Riot"**

**Kirishima** **no podía hablar. Tenía algo incluso en su boca para impedir que usará sus dientes afilados como arma. Ni siquiera conocía a ciencia cierta con que lo alimentaban para sobrevivir. Todo era tan indeterminado, tan ambiguo. Incluyendo que no conocía a esas personas. Eran nuevas. No eran los mismos rostros que solía ver día a día. Hombres con bata blanca y ojos precarios quienes le observaban desconfiados. No, estos eran diferente. Se plantaban derecho, como si fueran un igual. Sin el menor** **ápice** **de miedo.**

**¿**_**Quién demonios era**__**todas esa gente**__**y por qué lo veían de esa forma? ¿Acaso iban a rescatarlo?**_ **Una sensación de esperanza se arremolinaba en su pecho y aferrándose a esa sus ojos se iluminaron. **_**¿Serían otros héroes?**_ _**¿Finalmente iba salir de ese sitio y su larga agonía acabaría?**_

**Nadie movió un dedo y Eijiro** **discierne que aquello es tan solo una parte de su calvario, expresado con otras máscaras, con diferentes rostros, con distintas voces, con otros tipos de torturas, vaticinando** **terrores a la vuelta de la esquina. Y el semblante del hombre enfrente suyo mostrando una mueca, donde la mayoría de sus dientes dejan al descubierto** **que** _**nohayheroesentuhistoria**_ **y **_**nohaymasquesangreentuvida, de**_ **manera que hace parecer ahora que solo estan ellos dos; y el mundo a ambos lados** **se vuelve turbio.**

**Red Riot** **incluso preferiría al otro tipo con la máscara en forma de pico que frecuentaba verlo. Quizá.**

**Siendo sincero, preferiría ver a Kaminari; más, él, seguro se asustaría** **de verle así. Es mejor así, inconexo de todo. Se miente agobiado por estar recluido en esa especie de limbo en que le han puesto. No sabe cuando es de día, ni de noche. Ahí dentro no sabe de horas, ni de minutos, ni segundos. Sus remembranzas son de algún pasado, presente o un futuro que pareciese nunca supo valorar junto a él. Porque todo pasó desmesuradamente veloz. En sus sueños los cuales le mantienen consciente de su naturaleza, puede verse besándole como si estuviera en piloto automático. No le duele estar desnutrido y sin fuerzas. Le duele estar sin él.**

**Porque para Eijiro** **Kirishima** **la inconsciencia de no saber si Denki** **Kaminari** **esta vivo o muerto trae desaliento en su forma más cruda.**

**Frunce su ceño, impotente. Sus ojos son como fuego contra fuego ante el intruso en una batalla silenciosa e inamovible hasta que se digna a hablarle.**

**"Dicen que cuando tenías cuatro años tu padre conducía alcoholizado y chocó contra un muro de contención mientras manejaba. El cuerpo de tu madre iba en el asiento del copiloto. Tu padre, era un alcohólico sinvergüenza y murió siendo uno hasta el final de sus días. Qué cierta noche tomó ese volante y pisó a fondo el acelerador para llegar a casa, quizá estaba en medio de una discusión con la zorra de tu madre. No lo sabemos; sin embargo, adivinaras** **que el auto quedo hecho destrozado" Aclaró su garganta. Esta vez, no habló a Eijiro. "Cabe destacar que esta familia llevaba consigo un bebé pequeño e inocente, el cual su madre sostenía en sus brazos, e inexplicablemente sobrevivió al accidente, de forma...**_**Milagrosa**_**, con tan solo** **una cicatriz en la ceja. ¡Una cicatriz! ¡¿Se lo imaginan?!" Se giró a sus aliados y luego volvió a encarar al joven héroe. Empezó a rascarse el cuello con gran ansiedad y sus exhalaciones empezaban a volverse violentas.**

**"¡U-Una simple cicatriz! Lo llamaron un verdadero milagro de la naturaleza. Un milagro de Dios. ¡Nadie podía creer aquello! Y muchos decían que ese pequeño, era un demonio. Porque solo un verdadero hijo de Satán podría haber sobrevivido a tal accidente. Pero, eso ya lo sabías" Shigaraki** **reía volviendo su atención a Kirishima.**

**El resto de la liga de villanos parecía estupefacto. Era la primera vez que conocían la historia con excepción de Kurogiri.**

**A diferencia del resto. El héroe pelirrojo la escuchó desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Ya quería que terminaran con sus habladurías. Desde que tuvo consciencia escuchó que repetían aquello y le aborrecía. No quería hablar mal de nadie sin saber. Solo eran rumores y no era lo único que se decía de él. Existían más cosas. Sus cejas se alzaron al ver cómo parecían iban a quitarle lo que cubría su boca para dejarle hablar. Nunca sucedió.**

**"Verás, siéntete afortunado, porque ahora, ya no tendrás que aguantar a Overhaul. ¿Lo recuerdas? El tarado, con el pico en la nariz. Fue quién te trajo aquí. ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? Para joderme..." Shigaraki** **les hizo una seña a todos que se fueran y le dejaran solo a excepción de sus dos subordinados más cercanos, quienes permanecieron con él. Una vez que estuvieron solos le permitió hablar, despojandolo** **del aparato que se lo impedía..**

**"¡¿Q-QUIEN ERES?!" Eijiro** **tembló unos momentos. No reconoció su propia voz cuando salió de su boca. Debieron pasar semanas sin hablar y su agotamiento era muy notable. "Supongo que debo adivinar que todos somos los malos aquí, ¿no?" Jadeo cerrando sus ojos. Estaba a nada de decir que solo lo mataran y listo, que terminarán con su sufrimiento; pero no era de hombres actuar, ni pensar siquiera de aquella forma.**

**"Lo importante ahora es que perteneces a la liga de villanos. Mi nombre es Shigaraki** **Tomura. Estamos en guerra. Así que, si eres un chico listo, decidirás cooperar con nosotros"**

**Eijiro** **se hubiera reído de no estar agotado físicamente. Nunca. Nunca cooperaría** **con ellos. Antes de estar ahí no sabía que existían esos sujetos. **_**¿De dónde habían surgido?**_ _**No se suponía que recientemente los humanos acababan de descubrir todos la escencia**__**de los poderes**_. _**¿Por qué entonces ahora todos ellos parecían coexistir tan**_ _**tranquilamente como si lo hubieran hecho toda su vida**__?_

**"Algo me dice que Overhaul, esta preparándose para un contraataque, y tiene a alguien que quiero en sus manos. Muy escondido. Alguien que he buscado, y creí muerto. Alguien a quien llaman el símbolo de la paz" Tomura** **parecía que iba vomitar cuando dijo lo último. "Antes solías ser un héroe, trabajando en las sombras como él. Ahora te doy la posibilidad de ser un villano"**

**"¿Por qué un héroe se volvería un villano?" Preguntó Kirishima.**

**"Por amor"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Katuski** **odio a sus compañeros por haberlo metido en esa nefasta situación. Se detesto así mismo, por seguirles el puñetero juego de enamorar al más nerd que acababa de entrar de nuevo ingreso y parecía querer competir con él en obtener las primeras notas. "¿Por qué no simplemente lo ignoraba?" Ah, sí. El muy infeliz, comenzó a sentarse atrás de él; y sus compañeros; esos extras de mierda le dieron un idea: **_**HUMILLALO**_**. Humillarlo implicaría sacarse a esa garrapata de encima y olvidar aquel momento en el que tropezó en educación física.**

**Sobresaliente en los deportes y en esa** **materia en la que Bakugo** **era el mejor cuando los ponían hacer ejercicios extenuantes; por lo que, luego de esquivar varios obstáculos en tiempo** **record** **y desafortunadamente, caer de una manera patética, en la que quería asesinar a medio mundo debido a sus carcajadas;y todo debido a no darse cuenta de traer desatadas las agujetas de sus tenis, terminó pisandolas** **y así cayendo al suelo vergonzosamente.**

**Izuku** **Midoriya**, **apareció callando así las risas de sus compañeros al extender su mano. Cuando volteó a verlo a los ojos. En sus iris verdes notó gran angustia y preocupación**.

_**AléjateAlejateNomemires**_

**Eso hizo que Katsuki** **quedará boquiabierto al instante. Nadie se atrevió nunca a tenderle ayuda. Era un prodigio. Jamás la necesitaba. Y ese nuevo, ¿Por qué lo veía de aquella forma? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡ÉL NO ERA UN MALDITO PERRO HERIDO DE LA CALLE! La mano extendida y su pregunta de "¿Estás bien?" lo hizo sentir un niño pequeño de cinco años. Observó sus ojos. **_**No quiero tu lástima.**_

**¿Porquemeayudaspedazodemierdainutil? **_**¡YO PUEDO SOLO! ¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE!**_ **Su ira y las voces de los demás con sus burlas hicieron que ese pasado lo dejará marcado como si fuera una cicatriz.**_**DEBIL.**_ **Izuku** **lo había dejado en ridículo. Izuku, el nuevo que no podía correr más de veinte metros sin que necesitara su respirador nasal, Izuku** **el chico** **que cuando intentaba subir los muros de escaladas no podía ir más arriba de dos metros. Cuando él la subía en segundos**. _**Y aún así se sentía**_ _**débil e incompetente. Le odia.**_

**Él no necesita amigos. Si soporta a todos esos aduladores que lo siguen es porque le gusta que halaguen** **su ego. Que endulzaran** **sus oídos, esa sensación era maravillosa. No importa que sean molestos o ruidosos; pero Izuku** **es la excepción. No lo quiere ahí rondando; y que todos piensen que es un marica por su culpa. Por más que lo halague** **y a veces parezca que lo vea como una divinidad.**

_**Hazlo por diversión**_ **Repetían mofándose los chicos de su clase. Y Katsuki** **no quería tocarlo. Le daba asco solo pensar en ello. **_**Sal con él y rompe su corazón virginal, demuestra que puedes cogertelo. ¡Vamos, Bakugo, seras una leyenda! insistían**_**. Oh, maldita sea. Juraba que vomitaría** **si lo tocaba o ponía esos labios junto a los del pecoso. Katsuki** **odiaba que invadieran** **su espacio personal. Pero, ¿Y si conseguía con eso deshacerse de él de una vez por todas? Destruir su vida social de adolescente de aquella forma era tentador.**

**Lo meditó por unas semanas, hasta que no aguanto más. El catorce de febrero ese hijo de puta había hecho chocolate en forma de corazón y lo alargó hacia él, completamente rojo. Cuchicheos y varios ojos de muchas personas los observaban. Atrás de Izuku** **estaba la basura de los tipos con los que se juntaba.**

**"¡Hey, que injusto, Bakugo** **ya tiene novia y yo no!" Pudo escuchar a Kaminari** **Denki, el cara de burro desde uno de los edificios hablar antes de mostrarle el dedo medio como respuesta.**

**"¡NO, SEAS IDIOTA, KAMINARI. ESE DE AHÍ NO ES UNA CHICA, TIENE PENE!" Gritó Sero** **Hanta** **a su lado, antes de que ambos estallaran** **en risas. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Katuski, simplemente se dió la vuelta dejándolo ahí. No necesitaba los comentarios de esos gusanos. Y sus otros compañeros tomaron esos chocolates para seguir a Bakugo. "Si yo fuera tú lo golpearía, ya ignorarlo, no sirve de nada" sugirió Monoma** **Neito** **comiendo uno de sus chocolates y pasandoselo** **a Shindo. Eran los chicos con los que Bakugo** **solía** **andar.**

**Pasaron más días, escapando fugazmente, por más que quisiese detenerlo. Pronto estuvo padeciendo insomnio, día tras día. Deku, -el apodo que finalmente le dió a Midoriya- dejó de hablarle, y sobre todo de seguirlo a cualquier lado como perro. Katsuki** **se sentía liberado, por fin acababa de librarse de esa maldito chicle. Pero sus compañeros seguían insistiendo qué sería divertido que jugara con él. Por supuesto. Le aborrecía ver su rostro. Le aborrecía ver sus notas altas...Tan cerca de las suyas, ¿Por qué su casa estaba por el mismo camino que la suya?**

**Katsuki** **falló en una pregunta durante unos examenes** **importantes. Una maldita y estupida** **pregunta. Él quien no necesitaba estudiar muchas horas, porque la mayoría eran aprendidas con facilidad y su mente retenía todo de memoria a diferencia de otros.**

**Y de nuevo ese insomnio que parecía querer invadirlo. Otra noche en vela.**

**Donde solo quería cerrar los ojos. Puso música y se sentó en el alféizar; recargo su cabeza contra la ventana. **_**¿Por qué alguien poseía tan poca dignidad? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de ese chico? ¿Acaso se creía el salvador del mundo?**_ **Entreabrió** **los ojos. Quería mostrarle que existían personas como él. Que no le importaba pisotear a los demás con tal de alcanzar el éxito. Iba llegar hasta el final apartando fuera de su camino a quien se atravesara. E Izuku** **era una piedra en este camino, y se relacionaba mejor con los maestros, algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Eso no debía ser importante. Ellos estaban ahí para dar clase, no para hacerse amigos de sus alumnos. Estúpido nerd.**

**El anormal que dijo por primera vez que del odio al amor había un paso, no podía estar tan desacertado. Al fin y al cabo era un pacifista de mierda viviendo con pensamientos ingenuos que nunca trascenderían. A menos que fueran una especie de utopía. De ahí jamás nacería el amor,** _**¿Acaso desconocía la envidia?**_ _**¿El odio? **_**El jamás estaría en los zapatos de Bakugo** **Katsuki, temeroso** **por verse desnudo ante todos, debido al complejo de inferioridad que fluye a través de él cada que su voz vocifera. Y Bakugo** **Katsuki** **no quiere lagrimear como lo hace Izuku** **Midoriya** **delante de todos y el ceño se frunce. Su corazón aprieta. Piensa en el arma que su padre guarda en el cajón de su habitación y se ve jalando el gatillo contra el peliverde. No más debilidad. No más complejo de inferioridad. Con ferocidad coexiste ante él. Y **_**¿Cuanto puede odiar a Izuku**__**Midoriya?**_ **El solo pensamiento hace que le den escalofríos.**

_Tengo miedo de matarte y que sigas viviendo en mi cabeza para siempre._

**Sus celular a pesar de estar en silencio brillaba cada cinco minutos con mensajes Seguramente eran los imbéciles de sus compañeros. Solo quería tener un fin de semana tranquilo. ¿Ni siquiera eso podía? Los leyó. Era el puñetero día blanco. ¿Y eso a él qué? No tenía excusas para negarse; sin embargo... Los padres de Bakugo** **ahora tenían un nuevo trabajo. Ya no solían venir a casa. Ambos científicos y estaban metidos en una especie de investigación de la cual no le dieron mucha información al respecto. Si acaso recibió un par de llamada de estos y le dejaron suficiente comida y dinero para que no pasara carencias; si bien podría contactarlos a su número, no era algo que lo tuviera mortificado. Es decir, pudieron haberse ido del país; pero, él sabía que la bruja de su madre jamás haría algo así. Lo querían a final de cuentas. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo. No le disgustaba. Al contrario. De todas formas, salir de la rutina, podría hacerlo fatigarse. El ejercicio que hacía no funcionaba siempre.**

**Aceptó ir a la fiesta de solteros que harían. Porque casi nadie tenía pareja. Cuando llegó encontró que no existía chico que no buscará cortejar a las chicas que estaban solteras. Un enano pervertido que iba en su salón y juraba que deseaba adulterar el enorme barril de bebida que pasaba a algunas de estas, le provocó ganas de echarlo de ahí. Pero, no era su jodido asunto. Aunque supuestamente era la única bebida que tomarían al ser menores. Mentira. Con un aire desafiante y arrogancia se acercó. Katsuki** **lo pateó, era misericordioso en ocasiones.**

**"Hey, puto, salido, ¿A mi tambien me darás de esa bebida" Katsuki** **podía aplastarlo si quisiera mientras se servía un poco en un vaso para saciar su sed, haciendo que Mineta** **diera unos pasos hacía atrás, luego de recuperarse de la agresión. Guardó el contenido de lo que traía en su mochila. El pequeño temblaba de pies a cabeza y gritó que le **_**quitaba diversión a todo**_**, antes de salir corriendo por su vida.**

**"Eh, Bakugo, ¿Donde te habías metido?" gritó Monoma, palmeando** **la espalda.**

**"Creímos que no vendrías** **sinceramente. Pero, es una suerte que estés aquí" Shindo** **admitió con franqueza.**

**"Pongamosle** **diversión al asunto"**

**"Solo vine un rato, ¿Qué están pensando?, no pienso buscar pareja, y si no cambian esa basura de musica me iré enseguida" bufó por lo bajo. Era la casa de uno de sus amigos.**

**"Te tenemos, una sorpresa, eh. Trajimos tu venganza" Mustio su compañero rubio girando el cuerpo de Katsuki** **para que enfocara a cierta persona.**

**Los ojos carmesí quedaron frente a uno de los sillones, en los que se encontraban ciertos jovenes** **charlando animadamente. El vaso rojo que sostenía Katsuki** **se apretó con fuerza haciendo que derramara gran parte del contenido. Los invitados a su alrededor se vieron difusos. Deku no pareció percatarse aún de su presencia y Bakugo** **solo lo visualizaba él.**

_¿Cuánto puedes odiar a alguien? ¿Cuánto odio te cabe en tu corazón?_

**Salió hecho una furia hacia la puerta en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión. Quería largarse de inmediato. Era lo último que necesitaba esa noche, a Deku feliz y siendo amigo de todos; empero fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros.**

**"¡Shindo, mal nacido, me tendiste** **una trampa, HIJO DE PUTA!" Bakugo** **empujó a su compañero alejandolo** **de él. El cenizo estaba dispuesto a liarse a golpes si seguía con eso, de no ser porque él otro levantó las manos y esquivo su puñetazo.**

**"Sí; ¡JAJAJA, ya cálmate!, Me vas a amar, cuando te cuente mi plan"**

**"Nuestro plan" Se quejo un ojiazul** **malhumorado por sentirse excluido.**

.

**Izuku** **no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Katsuki** **Bakugo** **estaba parado enfrente suyo con una sonrisa de lado. Todos los insultos, los golpes en el baño, las veces que Katsuki** **lo pateó en posición fetal eran como si pertenecieran a una vida pasada. O alguna película en la que él fue espectador.**

**Izuku** **calló todos esos abusos físicos porque no podía evitarlo.Sí hablaba lo expulsarían. Y era lo que menos quería. Que lo expulsasen. Izuku** **lo amaba, por extraño que pareciera. Midoriya** **era totalmente gay; y Bakugo** **era el hombre de sus sueños a pesar de esos defectos, por lo tanto no deseaba que acabara odiandolo. Si resistía, él podría fijarse en él, recapacitar.**

**En su cabeza todo eso tenía sentido. Así que le demostraría que tan fuerte era. Si lo quería usar como saco de boxeo. Entonces, sería su saco de boxeo. ResistiríaResistiríaResistiría.**

**Cuando** **empezaron a intercambiar más palabras, uno de sus primeros pensamiento fue ponerle un mote cariñoso: **_**"Kaachan" **_**Era perfecto. Investigo mucho al respecto sobre cómo acercarse al chico que te gustaba y llevaba un diario de ello. Entrevistaba ancianos en el parque, parejas de todo llenaba de información hasta decir, no más.**

**Un buen día los amigos de Bakugo** **encontraron su libreta de notas. Por eso comenzaron las agresiones. Y todo se fue jodiendo. Pero, su madre antes de morir le dijo que lo sentía. Que por su culpa era gay. Que debió criar mejor a un hombre...Que por su culpa era débil. Que debió mandarlo con su padre al extranjero.**

**Fue la peor despedida del mundo. Jamás creyó que volvería a sonreír. Tuvo que cambiar de instituto después del fallecimiento de su madre. Estaba deprimido desde el fallecimiento de su madre. Veía a esta una y otra vez en sus sueños, y su voz no escapaba de su cabeza.**

**Una tarde durante las vacaciones de verano estaba en el parque. Izuku** **había pensado que lo más sensato era quitarse la vida y acabar con sus problemas. Estaba decidido. Se levantaría del columpio en el que estaba sentado, meciéndose suavemente con la cabeza agachada. No se había percatado que un rubio de su edad estaba a dos columpios más a su lado, e inesperadamente, así de la nada comenzó** **a cantar de pronto una canción desconocida. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, unos audífonos y en sus manos sostenía unas baquetas para batería. Poniendo especial atención a la letra que en ese instante, él otro cantaba dándole un especie de concierto privado.**

_Don't do it. Don't you try it, baby. Don't do that. Don't, don't, don't. Don't do that. You got a good thing goin_g _now. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't..._

_Don't try suicide. Nobody's worth it. Don't try cares. Don't try suicide~_

_You just gonna hate 't try suicide. Nobody gives a damn~_

**El chico se levantó y siguió su camino como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor, y sin mirarle. Midoriya** **sintió su piel ponerse de gallina. No conocía esa canción. Jamás en su vida la escuchó; pero la voz de aquel chico, y que casualmente era una respuesta dura a los horrores que pasaban por su cabeza buscando soluciones de cobarde, le movió todos sus sentimientos. Y le dió la razón para sobrevivir.**

_**Esa no podía ser una coincidencia. Definitivamente.**_

**Al llegar a casa descubrió que se llamaba Don't try** **Suicide y pertenecía a la banda Queen.**

**Fue al entrar a la Yuei, su nueva academia** **y ver a Bakugo** **en su mismo salón que lo reconoció. Él le había salvado la vida indirectamente**.

_Bakugo Katsuki era su héroe._

_O por lo menos eso quería creer._

_¿O de verdad lo era?_

**Izuku** **solía verse al espejo, con la nariz rota y sonreía tenuemente; como si tuviera cicatrices de guerra en su rostro. En su cuerpo existían moretones que lo hacían cerrar los ojos imaginando que el contrario los hacía con sus labios y succionando la piel intensamente antes de ir a la cama.**

**A veces Izuku** **pensaba que Katsuki** **estaba herido. Qué era una especie de ángel echado injustamente del cielo y por ello actuaba de esa forma. Y él necesitaba mostrarle de nuevo el camino hacia la luz. Porque toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba le impedía extender sus alas y liberar su carga.**

**Lo que desconocía Izuku, es que si él fuera un ángel, Katsuki** **se encargaría de quitarle las plumas una por una, hasta que no pudiera emprender el vuelo. Izuku** **seguramente sonreiría** **creyendo que es por miedo de Katsuki** **a que no escapará de sus brazos; no obstante, si conociera su cabeza sabría que es porque no quiere dejarlo ser mejor que él.**

**La chica a su lado se presenta a Bakugo, su nombre es Tsuyu** **Asui. Katsuki** **hace un ruido con la boca, no está interesado en ello.**

**"¡Bakugo!" llegó una chica alterada con una ropa estilo gótico y cabello corto lucía nerviosa y jugaba con su cabello por lo mismo.**

**"Hm, ¿Qué pasa? Ya te dije que no volveré a la banda. Es una pérdida de tiempo, orejas" Escondió una mano en su bolsillo y con la otra tomó la de Deku, luego de darle una mirada a los ineptos de sus amigos.**

**"Es que, me preguntaba si has visto de casualidad a Kaminari, jamás se pierde una fiesta, aunque no esté invitado, él siempre llega con un amigo o amiga ya sabes**, **hace amistad con todos, ese idiota..." mordió su labio inferior.**

**"Tal vez te está evitando porque lo dejaste en la friendzone, yo que sé, fuera de mi camino, o te mato" tiró de la mano del pecoso para caminar por las escaleras.**

**"¡Pero ya le pregunte a casi todos y nadie lo ha visto!" Exclamó antes que unas manos le cubrieron los ojos por atrás..**

**"Hey, adivina quien so...AUCH!"**

**"KAMINARI, ME TENIAS, PREOCUPADA, IDIOTA" Recriminó Jirō Kyoka** **dándole un coscorrón.**

**El peliverde** **sonrió al ver a aquella parejita. Se veía que eran muy buenos amigos.**

**Al llegar a la habitación que era de Shindo** **-la que Katsuki** **conocía bien cuando el trío de amigos se juntaban a jugar videojuegos- cerró la puerta con seguro.**

**"¿Q-Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Kaachan?" el chico de pecas se encorvó** **un poco de forma insegura al ver la cama y por ende aquel sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.**

**"¿No adivinas, Einstein?" Lo giró y entonces acarició sus brazos. Katsuki** **bajó la voz lo suficientemente para que sonará atrayente y que el otro notara como había bajado sus defensas.**

**Izuku** **tragó duro. Sus piernas temblaban. El chico que lo golpeaba la semana pasada en un callejón al lado de sus amigos, ahora estaba ahí...Actuando distinto. Katsuki** **ni siquiera se digno a pedirle perdón por todas las agresiones, ni sus brutales palabras. Y por su parte no se atrevía a pedirle una explicación. El amor que rayaba en la idolatría lo cegaba. Apretó sus ojos al sentir que le escocían. Bakugo** **era un idiota. Y él no podía contenerse, no podía decir que se alejará. A la mayoría de las personas les gustaban las rosas; sin embargo a Izuku** **le maravillaban** **las espinas que existían debajo de las rosas, y era negligente, sabiendo que sangraría** **al poner sus manos, él se pincharián** **por tocar esas espinas. Hasta la fecha seguía preguntándose porque le fascinaban tanto...Y porque Bakugo** **era ese camino de espinas en su vida. Porque no eran espinas comunes. Eran especiales. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de su pecho y se aferró a él como si fuese a desaparecer. "Kaa-chan..." Su trémula voz entrecortada, le robó un beso, tomando la iniciativa al rodearlo de la cintura. A pesar de ser su primer beso, algo nuevo que escribir en su libreta. La cintura de Bakugo** **era pequeña, a diferencia de sus músculos, los cuales siempre quiso apretar y acariciar y esa sería su oportunidad, de no ser porque Katsuki** **le lanzó a la cama.**

**Katsuki** **cubría su boca completamente azorado. A pesar de ser un leve contacto de labios tímido. Quería reventarse la boca. No, se corrigió. Era mucho mejor romperla al peliverde. Ese beso fue completamente inesperado y desagradable. Por supuesto nadie antes lo había besado. Y que tremenda escoria lo hiciera, lo enfureció más. Izuku** **igual de desorientado, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante ello. ¿No se suponía que a eso iban a entrar a la recamara?**

**"Yo..." intentó hablar. En cambio, fue a llevar su mano a la barbilla analizando la situación en la que se encontraban con varios murmullos, mientras Katsuki** **caminaba por toda la habitación. Sus fuertes respiraciones y pisadas se detuvieron al ver unas prendas que podía usar para amarrarle** **las manos a la cabecera y luego cubrir sus ojos. Ese era el plan de todas formas para Bakugo** **según sus amigos.**

**"¡CÁLLATE, NERD DE MIERDA!" Vociferó ante todos los susurros que tenía Izuku** **para consigo mismo.**

**Al final ambos se quedaron callados, afuera ya no se escuchaban las conversaciones de los demás únicamente la música que sonaba realmente alta.**

.

.

**Kirshima** **Eijiro** **estaba delante de la casa mirando el aparato que su amiga Mei** **Hatsune había construido para localizar a los chicos que no tardaban en ser invadidos con mensajes virales. Seguro Mei** **construyó eso defectuoso y se encargaría en perfeccionarlo pronto, ya que cuando le mandó solo detectaba cuatro personas en total; pero ahora eran más de diez. Volvió a echarle un vistazo y eran veinte "**_**¿Y ahora eran...?"**_ **No podía creerlo. Con los ojos abiertos como platos. El aparato puesto en su brazo comenzó a parpadear y se apago. "Mierda, Hatsune-san, va creer que lo descompuse" Una exhalación larga dejó escapar. Por suerte traía ropa de civil y con algo de timidez toco la puerta varias veces, aunque nadie abría. Seguro no escuchaban por tanto ruido. Al demonio iba entrar por una ventana, decidió.**

**Porque no quería volver a ver con sus ojos como un amigo perdía su Kosei** **viendo esos malditos videos. Kirishima** **no iba olvidar la forma en que Amajiki** **Tamaki se puso completamente rígido al frente del ordenador al momento en que le quitaron** **su** **Kosei, y por más que le hablaba este no respondía. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos desagradables pensamientos.**

**Su plan de entrar por la ventana fue frustrado por lo que al darse la vuelta un chico salió molesto con el ceño fruncido.**

**"¿Tú eres el dealer?"**

**"¿EH?"**

**"¡Alguien baje a Kaminari, está bailando ebrio encima de la mesa otra vez!" Kinoko** **Komori** **gritó asomándose desde una ventana porque varios chicos se asomaron a ver al pelirrojo en la entrada.**

**"No es problema nuestro, dejalo que se caiga y haga lo que quiera, siempre es lo mismo con él" Habló mordaz Fumikage, recargado en una pared, mientras algunos seguían divirtiéndose. Él solo estaba en esa fiesta por Jirou** **ya que ella le había invitado.**

**Cuando Eijiro** **entró al comedor vio al chico rubio encima de la mesa.**

**Kaminari** **Denki danzaba como si desde que estuvo en el vientre de su madre, hubiera** **esperado el momento para nacer y moverse delante de él, especialmente al ritmo de esa canción, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Kirishima** **seguía embelesado con la boca entreabierta, dudaba que estuviera ebrio, aunque la curvatura de su sonrisa los confunde a todos.**

_If the end of the world was near. Where would you choose to be? If there was five more minutes of air...Would you panic and hide, or run for your life, or stand here and spend it with me. If we had five more minutes. Would i, could i, make you happy?_

**Los ojos ambarinos** **de Denki se abrieron y encontraron los de Kirishima** **haciendo que diera un paso en falso. Por suerte, el héroe tenía unos buenos reflejos y lo atrapó evitando que cayera y se golpeará la cabeza o parte del cuerpo.**

**"¡¿P-Por qué me mueven la mesa, idiotas?!" Acusó a algunos de los presentes. Varios reían y otros le ignoraban. "Hola, guapo, me salvaste" Dirigiéndose a Eijiro** **le guiñó el ojo y Kirishima** **se puso de inmediato tenso. Todos le observaban. Se suponía que iba en una especie de **_**misión secreta **_**y ahora era el centro de atención. El chico rubio estaba fuera de sí y su rostro se acercó demasiado al suyo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Un seductor "Gracias si quieres vamos a la habitación y te pagaré como se debe" en su oído ocasionó que el trasero de Kaminari** **junto con su dueño acabará en el suelo dando un grito adolorido y no precisamente de una linda forma.**

**"¡Lo siento! ¡Y no fue nada, no habría sido nada varonil de mi parte dejarte caer! Comenzaba a tener calor, su corazón latía descontrolado. ¡¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?! ¿Cómo podía ser tan atrevido?**

**"AUCH, ¡QUÉ INJUSTO, PRIMERO ME SALVAS Y LUEGO ME TIRAS! ¡ERES EL PEOR NOVIO DEL MUNDO!" Vociferó Kaminari** **como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un puchero y luego fue a servirse más bebida combinada con vodka. Porque la verdad estaba tan dulce que no sentía que tuviera alcohol si se lo preguntaban. Eijiro** **se preguntó desde cuando se adjudicó tener una relación con él.**

**Jirou** **contuvo las ganas de golpearlo y al ver que el pelirrojo se iba ir lo detuvo, junto con Tsuyu** **Atsui.**

**"Kero, no te vayas, pareces ser una buena persona"**

**"Él es un desastre, y su casa está muy lejos. Sí sus padres lo ven así seguro lo echaran. Se que es muy atrevido de nuestra parte; pero, podrías cuidarlo un momento mientras vamos por un amigo para que venga por él"**

**"No vino a la fiesta por estar con su novia; pero es su mejor amigo" Aclaró Asui** **pensando en Sero. El recién llegado solo debía cuidar que no se fuera a matar o algo así. Era difícil; más no imposible. "Kaminari** **chan es complicado de controlar estando ebrio, su personalidad es testaruda y muy extraña, kero"**

**"Siempre se pone así cuando bebe. Perdonalo, ese bobo para mañana no recordará nada de lo sucedido" Añadió Kyoka.**

**Kirishima** **echó un ojo a Kaminari. ¿Qué podía salir mal?**

****No pudo negarse. Era un héroe. Y no le quedó más que dar un asentimiento con un cabeceo. Parecía ser que su noche apenas comenzaba.****

.

.  
****Izuku********veía el número de su mejor amigo Tenya********Iida********una y otra vez, temblaba junto con su celular. Pero, no quería que Tenya********viera semejante humillación. El video frente a su computadora estaba pausado y los números de visitas aumentaban a niveles impresionantes. Agarró su cabello frustrado y se preguntaba cómo es que seguía llorando. ¿A dónde demonios acabo escabulléndose********la felicidad que le había embargado?****

****Volvió a mirar el ordenador y puso reproducir el video. En este se veía así mismo amarrado; las manos atadas; y ojos vendados. Su boxer cubría la erección que se notaba escandalosamente por lo pegados que estaban. Podía casi revivir el momento cuando Katsuki********pasó un pintalabios por su piel con delicadeza por sobre el abdomen escribiendo los Kanjis. Al principio no supo qué era lo trazaba la escritura, porque las lamidas que daba en sus pezones y caricias sobre el glande con sus dedos haciendo que sintiera un cosquilleo excitante, lo enloqueció. Y ahí se nubló la razón del chico de pecas. Sobre todo cuando Katsuki********jugueteo con el elástico de su boxer y en la imaginación de Izuku********echó una mirada o al menos eso le dió a entender. Maldición. Podría recordar por siempre su voz susurrante diciendo: "La tienes enorme, puedo dejar cogerme por ti, Deku. Te montaré"****

****El video continuo y al enfocar los trazos se podía escuchar claramente su voz "¿Qué sucede, Kachan?" Acababa de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había visto, sinceramente. Las risas de los amigos de Bakugo********se escuchaban burlonas. Él intentaba zafarse inútilmente. MARICA. Se leía sobre su abdomen y el autocompadecerse********era un asco. Cuando le quitaron la venda y lo desamarraron********fue peor. Los gritos de los otros tipos siguieron; no obstante Bakugo********no había dicho nada. Tal vez, pensaba que era castigo suficiente. Pensó que se quedaría callado y luego el comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo y la extendió hacia su persona.****

****"Hm. ¿Estas bien?" Cuestionó sarcástico y ahí fue cuando apareció la mueca burlona en su rostro.****

****Midoriya********se puso su ropa enseguida y el video ya había parado antes de. Los comentarios debajo estaban divididos. Algunos a favor, otros en contra, por supuesto.****

****Las palabras de su madre volvieron a su cabeza.****

****"Izuku, perdoname, te falle. Debí criarte********mejor. Debí mandarte con tu padre al extranjero"****

****Ella no entendía que eso no era una enfermedad. ¿Por qué seguían pensando así ciertas personas de Japon? ¿Por qué tenían esa mente tan conservadora y cerrada a pesar de vivir en el siglo XXI?****

****Midoriya********procedió a desconectar su computadora y tomó una decisión importante. Cerrar todas sus redes sociales. Inclusive se deshizo de su celular. Prácticamente su vida en línea acaba de desaparecer. Al igual que sus correos los cuales eliminó por completo. Los trabajos de la escuela los haría única y exclusivamente ahí. Dependería de lo mínimo del ordenador si es posible. Inclusive denunciaría lo que le hicieron a su director.****

.

.  
****Bakugo********Masaru y Bakugo********Mitsuki no solían tener discusiones. Sus**** ****personalidades se complementaban muy bien; y si, desde que entraron a trabajar en aquel sitio como si fuesen esclavos, en diferentes departamentos, solo solían verse en la hora de comida y durante la noche. Pero su restricción a llamadas a su hijo, les parecían exageradas. Fue cuando su lealtad se puso a prueba llevándolos********a punto de pistola, con su jefe a conocerle, que sabían en el verdadero peligro que se encontraban. "Su hijo por desgracia, está enfermo" Comenzó el hombre con la máscara de pico y aquella chamarra estrafalaria. Era la primera vez que tenían contacto con él. Algo les decía que las armas solo eran para amedrentarlos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos preocupados.****

****Mitsuki fue la primera en levantarse y pedir valientemente "¡Quiero renunciar!"****

****Masaru habló por consiguiente viendo a su mujer desde su asiento. Lo trataremos como a los otros chicos, aquí en el hospital. ¿Verdad?****

****"¡Masaru, no te metas en esto!"****

****"También es mi hijo, quiero tratarlo aquí. Tenemos derecho"****

****"Ya tomé una decisión. Necesito ver a Katsuki"****

****"Mitsuki, él va a venir aquí, lo verás cuando lo traigan y conservaras********tu trabajo"****

****"No. Lo trataran desde casa. Mandamos el video. Solo asegurense********de que lo vea" Interrumpió Chisaki, haciendo un gesto con la mano a uno de sus subordinados quienes les pasaron un teléfono a los Bakugo. Acabó quitándose la máscara y le sonrió a los padres. "Se por lo que están pasando. No son los únicos" se mostraba aparentemente conmovido. Levantándose de su asiento fue para abrir una puerta y una niña pequeña apareció.****

****Volvió a ponerse las máscara.****

****"Yo también tengo una hija y está en nuestro hospital. Los necesito para encontrar la cura. No todos pueden librarse viendo los videos. Ella ha resistido, es un caso excepcional"****

****"P-Pero, sigue viva..." Masculló********Masaru mientras la pequeña temblaba aferrándose a Chisaki.****

****"¡ES UNA ENFERMA TERMINAL" Grito Chisaki********fuera de sí hacía el castaño. "En cualquier momento morirá, su cuerpo sigue débil. ¿Quieren eso para su hijo? Cargó a Eiri********y acarició su cabellera dándoles la espalda para tomar una decisión.****

****Masaru tomó la mano de su esposa todavía indecisa; pero luego de fruncir su ceño ella asintió conforme, pensando en lo que más amaban. Lo que deseaban proteger y lo que les orillo tomar ese trabajo tan bien remunerado económicamente. "¡Lo haremos!"****

****"El video está configurado específicamente para su hijo. Espero que se recupere en unas semanas. Traten de llamarlo para ver si los ve cada noche"****

_N/A: Es posible que sea el último capitulo que suba a Fanfiction, si alguien entro aquí y le gustó o se interesa en seguir leyendo, busquelo en Wattpad._


End file.
